


Clothes Off

by Potatehoe



Series: One Shots (Camren) [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatehoe/pseuds/Potatehoe
Summary: We don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time, but I guess you don't think the same.





	Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> **this one shot is continued just go to my works and look for Please Don't Say You Love Me**

Lauren doesn't "do" feelings.

 

It's messy, and it's complicated, and it always ends with someone crying or getting hurt or angry.

 

Detached is better. Emotionless is safer. Lauren thinks that she  _could_ love Camila - perhaps in another life where her father didn't abandon her and her so-called best friend didn't spread vicious rumors behind her back and her last few relationships didn't dump her for the next best thing.

 

But she's stuck in this life, and she's going to shield herself.

 

It would be easier if Lauren didn't let their relationship cross the line from friends to fuckbuddies, but she would rather have meaningless sex with Camila than to not have Camila at all.

 

She's balancing on a very thin tightrope, but Lauren doesn't care.

 

It's supposed to be casual. It's supposed to be just for fun. It's supposed to be just skin on skin. Primal. No feelings involved except pleasure, ecstasy, and sometimes pain.

 

But then, one night, Camila asks Lauren to stay.

 

"Sorry, I can't." Lauren says, pulling away and sitting up, turning away from Camila. Her heart is starting to pound, and suddenly she realizes that she's in too deep.

 

"Why not?" Camila asks quietly. She sounds scared but also determined. "It's our rest day tomorrow. You don't have to wake up early to sneak into your hotel room."

 

"I Just can't." Lauren snaps. She stands and paces around the room, locating her clothes from where they'd been flung hours before.

 

"Can't or won't?"

 

Lauren yanks her shirt over her head. "Does it matter?"

 

"Yes." Camila says.

 

Lauren hesitates, and Camila seems to take that as an answer.

 

"Do you care about me, Lauren?" She doesn't sound challenging or accusatory - Camila just sounds tired. Sad.

 

"This was supposed to be casual," Lauren says. It's not an answer to Camila's question, but it's the one she gives. "No feelings, remember?"

 

"I've changed my mind." Camila says softly, almost like she doesn't want Lauren to hear it.

 

Lauren does turn and look at Camila now. She's staring down at her hands, which are twisting the sheets nervously. "Camila..."

 

"I lo- like you Lauren," Camila whispers desperately, looking up to meet Lauren's eyes that she's loved from the start. "I want more with you."

 

The words sink heavily in Lauren's stomach, pained her, and knocked the breath from her lungs.

 

"I..." Her mouth opens and closes reflexively. "I can't."

 

"Can't or won't?" Camila asks again with tears brimming in her eyes.

 

Lauren stuffs her feet into her shoes and gives one last long look at Camila.

 

"Can't."

 

And then she's out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue? i really don't like sad endings... *sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> **This one shot is based on Clothes Off by Ria Mae**


End file.
